


calm me down before I sleep

by BowsAndTies



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: (ish) when will I ever let them have an established relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, implied alcohol abuse but its not really that deep, or you know it is deep but its not written that heavy, sleep problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowsAndTies/pseuds/BowsAndTies
Summary: Dom is on tour, but struggles to sleep when he’s in a hotel room alone. So he goes to Adam for help to take his mind off it and to keep him sane
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	calm me down before I sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say I romanticized Amsterdam a bit too much, oops. This is also posted on my Wattpad Louranden. In my mind this story takes place in January 2018 - around the time he performed at the Melkweg. If anyone has an idea, but they don't know how/don't have time to write it, feel free to leave it in a comment so I or someone else can write it!

Dom picks at his already chipped nail polish, making tiny black flakes fall onto the white comforter. The lights are on even though they shouldn't be, but if he turns them off he's scared the silence will become deafening.

Dom knows Gavin meant well when he booked him a hotel room to have completely by himself, but in reality he can't stand it because that means no distractions from his constantly racing mind. 

With a sigh he lets his head sink into the pillow.

One sheep. Two sheep. Three sheep.

He squeezes his eyes tighter shut.

By the 97th sheep Dom has to admit defeat as it is clear that sleep won't come any time soon. He grabs the pillow next to him and smothers his face with it. He lets out a growl that's equally filled with anger and frustration. He only lifts the pillow from his face once his lungs start to burn from the lack of oxygen. Then he rolls out of bed to get one of those tiny wine bottles from the minibar. He takes a swig straight from the bottle, then he grabs his phone to send a text to the group-chat.

Dom: «anyone up?» 

Mikey: «we're out»

Dom: «what do u mean out?»

Tom: «gettin wasted»

Dom: «and who r we?»

Mikey: «everyone»

Adam: «not me, im sleepin»

Dom: «gee, thanks for inviting me»

Tom: «soz, thought you were tired»

Dom: «@Adam, wanna have a sleep over?»

Mikey: «ohh lala»

Tom: «gettin jealous over here»

Adam: «yea but only if you come here, cuz im too tired to get outta bed»

Dom: «fine, which room?»

Adam: «425»

Dom: «btw do u have alcohol?»

Adam: «I have a bottle of scotch»

Dom: «sweet» 

Gavin: «guys, don't forget you have a show, so don't get too smashed unless u wanna suffer»

Dom: «shh, that I do either way»

Gavin: «okay, we clearly need to talk in the morning» 

Dom pulls the hoodie he had haphazardly thrown at the end of the bed over his head. If he didn't have to take the elevator and risk being seen by other people, he would forget about putting on trousers, but since he does, he figures he should switch out the pair of trousers he's worn for days in a row with a some cleans ones from his suitcase. He slips on his shoes, then he grabs his phone, key-card and almost empty wine bottle and makes his way down to the fourth floor.

He gulps down the rest of the bitter liquid during the short three-story elevator ride. A lady wearing a black dress, looking way more intoxicated than he is, smiles at him suggestively. Dom smiles back at her. She's attractive, but not really his type. Besides, she's too drunk for him to even consider it.

«Have a good night,» he says as he exits the elevator.

«You too,» she slurs back, slumping back against the mirrored walls.

He has to walk past a lot of doors in a seemingly never ending corridor until he finally finds the room Adam and Michael is staying in. He knocks on it with the tip of his shoe, and it only takes a few moments until he hears the click of the door.

«Do you not know how to sleep?» Adam asks, skipping the greetings.

«No, that's why I'm here, so you can teach me,» Dom replies as he waits for Adam to move away from the door. He's only half-joking.

Adam glances down at the wine bottle.

«It's that bad, huh.»

«Are you gonna let me in or what?» Dom asks, fiddling with the neck of the bottle between his fingers.

Adam opens up the door further to let him.

Dom looks around once inside.

«Nice, but you should have come to mine, it's better,» he comments as he plops down on the two-seater sofa.

«God, you sound like such a twat,» Adam says as he takes two glasses from the cupboard and pours some whiskey into them. He places one of the glasses on the table in front of Dom, then sits down on one of the puffs opposite him. 

«Thanks,» Dom says and lifts the glass to his lips. The alcohol burns going down his throat, and it is probably making his already scratched up throat even worse.

«You look tired,» Adam comments after taking a sip from his own glass.

«Well yeah, I am,» Dom tells him. He rubs a palm over his face self-consciously once he realizes that Adam is still looking at him.

Suddenly Adam reaches out to take the drink away from him. Dom makes a low sound of surprise.

«Wha-» 

«Let's go for a walk,» Adam says. It's not a suggestion, and he doesn't wait for Dom's compliance before he puts on his black chucks and coat. 

«No, Adam...» Dom groans, refusing to budge from where he's sat on the sofa. 

«Come on, it's gonna be good for you. And I've heard the city is really nice at night.»

Dom pouts up at him. Although the wide, green eyes and rosy cheeks have some effect on Adam, he refuses to have any of it.

«Come on now,» Adam beckons, now standing by the door.

Dom sucks on his bottom lip, wondering if he just were to sit still for long enough that Adam will give in eventually. Adam continues to stand by the door, looking at him expectantly. Dom sighs.

«Didn’t you say you were tired?» Dom asks with a quirked brow, trying one last time to get out of this. 

«Not anymore,» Adam replies, mirroring Dom by quirking his brows too.

«You remind me of dad» Dom grumbles, before he gets up from the sofa. He pats his pockets to make sure he has his belongings. 

«I don't know how to feel about that,» Adam responds, pressing the tip of one of his shoes into the blue carpet.

«Can I at least have the rest of my drink?» Dom asks, batting his eyelashes.

Adam looks skeptical, but he nods his head. Dom walks over to the counter where Adam put the glasses. 

«I'm not one to say no to a drink, but I think you need to find other ways to cope,» Adam tells him as he watches him gulp down the rest of the content in the glass.

«I'm not a baby, you know,» Dom says, and in rebellion he takes the rest of what was in Adam's glass as well.

«I know,» Adam says, looking unimpressed by his actions.

«Alright, let's go then. I don't even know where we fucking are to be honest.» Dom walks slowly to the door, still hoping that Adam changes his mind and says that they can stay in and watch the infomercial channel that's on the TV instead.

«You were wrong if you thought this was going to wind me down,» Dom says through his chattering teeth.

Adam can't blame him for complaining this time. He kind of didn’t think of the fact that it is very much winter still.

«It's so peaceful out here though, innit?» Adam says as he takes off his coat to give him.

Dom looks unsurely at the piece of clothing that's handed out to him, worried that Adam himself is going to be cold if he accepts it. But no matter how guilty it makes him feel, he takes it because he knows Adam won't have it if he declines the offer.

«Thank you,» Dom says.

«No problem,» Adam smiles at him. 

His muscles are already starting to relax from the heat the wool is providing, and now that he can focus on something other than the cold, he can actually appreciate his surroundings. 

«We're in Amsterdam,» he thinks out loud as he spots some canals a distance ahead. It’s as if the fog on his brain has been lifted, and now he’s finally able to be present in the moment rather than only living inside his own brain.

Adam was right, the city is really nice at night. Despite being a busy city during the day, it's now almost like they're the only people in the world. Walking down the cobbled canal streets that's lit up with soft glowing lights makes him feel at ease, and when looking at the soft body of water in the canals, glimmering from the lights of the surrounding buildings, he reaches a level of tranquility that he's never felt before.

With a playful smile on his lips, Dom swirls himself around a lamp post, facing away from the water.

«Take a picture of me,» Dom says, tired eyes still shining with mirth.

«I'm not Tom, this isn’t part of my job description» Adam says sarcastically, but fishes his phone out of his back pocket anyways. He quickly snaps a few shots, then he walks over to show them to him.

«I’m quite cute, you know,» Dom comments as he continues to swipe through the photos.

«You are,» Adam agrees. 

Dom looks up to see that Adam is still standing close to him, watching the phone screen in his hand. Adam senses his eyes on him and lifts his head to meet his gaze. He’s close enough to maybe count the freckles on his face if he wanted. Cute really is the best word to describe Dom and his pink nose and flushed cheeks. His dark, incredibly soft-looking hair has fallen over his forehead and Adam gets a sudden urge to push it away from his eyes, but he beats him to it. Dom breathes out a small chuckle, barely audible and with the scotch still evident on his breath. Adam's face flushes from the intimacy of it all, he didn’t really mean to stand so close.

«I think this is where we’re supposed to kiss,» Dom says in a low voice, giving Adam his phone back. He grins like he's joking, but he also takes a glance at Adam's lips like it´s actually something he wants.

«What?» Adam says, heart skipping a beat. He pockets his phone.

«In the movies, I suppose this is where they would make us kiss,» Dom explains, trying to sound nonchalant, but Adam can see his cheeks are turning a deeper shade of pink.

Adam tries to disguise his growing smile, but kind of fails.

«Wouldn’t that be a weak plot-line, don’t they make the characters at least go on a date first?» Adam asks, and grabs each side of the open coat to guide Dom backwards until his back is against the lamp post. Dom´s breath hitches, eyes fluttering closed for a brief second.

Dom tilts his head slightly to the side and looks straight into Adam's hazel eyes, then he sucks in his bottom lip to wet it. 

«You didn’t need a date before kissing me on stage,» Dom argues, with a lingering smile on his lips. He brings a hand up to the back of Adam's neck and grazes some of his curls with his fingertips.

«That’s different, and also, you don´t make any sense - if you wanted a kiss you could just say it,» Adam teases, leaning in closer so that the tips of their cold noses are touching.

«Alright, I want a kiss, please,» Dom whispers, lips already ghosting over Adam´s. 

Adam slips his hands inside the coat to place them on Dom´s back, he can feel the warmth from his body radiate through the material of the hoodie. He softly nudges his nose against his, then he presses his lips against Dom´s. Dom tightens his hold on the back of Adam´s neck and slightly parts his lips to allow him to deepen the kiss.

Dom´s heart is beating so fast in his chest that he thinks it might jump out. He feels very much like he’s having an asthma attack, except he knows he’s not and this is actually nice. This is indeed different from their stage kisses, there are no accidental head butting or thousands of eyes on them, and because it´s not over in just a second, he can actually take in the sensations.

Adam slightly pulls away to catch his breath, he looks just as dazed as Dom feels. He takes one hand off Dom´s back to put it on his cheek instead, and he uses his thumb to caress the soft, but slightly stubbled skin. He leans in for another kiss, and even though Dom wants it so much he could sell one of his organs for it, he puts a s swift hand on his chest to stop him. Adam looks at him, confused, but relaxes once he sees the amusement on Dom´s face.

«What do you think I am? If you want another one you need to take me on a date first,» Dom says, eyes crinkled at the corners.

Adam breaks out in a chuckle. He really brought this upon himself.

«Really now? Does watching a movie in the hotel room count as a date?»

Dom bites his lip to hold back a smile.

«Yes, especially if you order room service,» Dom replies, and reluctantly lifts his hand off the back of Adam´s neck.

«Alright, let´s go do that then.»

«My room though, it´s nicer.»

«So I’ve heard."


End file.
